


Парижские признания

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Django Unchained (2012), Film Director RPF, Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, shamelessly playing with Nazi symbolism, trashy, Тарантино ломает ноги, поэзия Константина Вагина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: * Имеется в виду Дайана Крюгер, сыгравшая в «Бесславных ублюдках» Бриджит фот Хаммерсмак.** Кристоф цитирует «Фауста» И. Гёте» "Я - часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо» (нем.) Уверена, что именно с этими словами он кадрил венских девочек.*** «Чего тебе, мудак?» (нем.)**** Песня Дэвида Боуи Cat People является саундтреком к «Бесславным Ублюдкам».***** Йозеф Менгеле - немецкий врач, проводивший опыты на узниках лагеря Освенцим во время Второй мировой войны.****** Бесконечные намёки на будущую роль Вальца в «Джанго освобождённый» по всему тексту.******* Квентин очень разносторонний малый, он даже знает стихотворение Константина Вагина из цикла «Петербургские ночи».********* «Да, мой фюрер» (нем.)********** Перефразированная строчка из фильма "Касабланка".
Relationships: Quentin Tarantino/Christoph Waltz
Kudos: 2





	Парижские признания

\- Ты знаешь, когда я играл в университетском театре, в Вене, мой самый первый режиссер подошел ко мне походкой Дирка Богарда, смерил взглядом и сказал, чтобы я даже и не думал лезть в Голливуд. Предупредил, что мне будут давать роли нацистских офицеров, а я стану щеголять чистым немецким выговором, и только один зритель из тысячи заметит мой родной австрийский акцент, - Кристоф качает головой, грея ладони о тумблер скотча. Неспешно делает глоток и ведет губами по стеклянной кромке, пока съеживающиеся льдинки крохотными бабочками бьются в предсмертной лихорадке о тельца друг друга. Их янтарные крылья, с призрачной, посеребренной патиной, трепещут и режут на дне переливчатые шафранные муары, - и, знаешь, он был чертовски прав. Вам нужен либо педофил в твидовом костюме и гвоздикой в бутоньерке, либо эсесовец с этаким арийским стеклянным глазом и транспарантом «Готов убивать евреев. Дёшево».  
Уже который час Кристоф Вальц вдвоем с Тарантино полуночничают на пустой и душной съемочной площадке в компании двух бутылок скотча, и ситуация не грозит справиться.  
\- Либо Мориц Бляйбтрой, - Квентин сидит в тени, сложив руки, устало откинув голову на истрёпанный бархат кресла. Только острый, вытесанный из мшистого приморского камня подбородок отточен полукружием света; чёрные, излучающие удушающее-цепкую темноту глаза уставились на Кристофа двумя недвижными короткопалыми пауками, с резвыми челюстями и жирными брюшками.  
\- Да! - Бравурно подхватывает Кристоф, - либо Бляйбтрой!  
На его губах - а когда он приоткрывает широкую, вырезанную зазубренным, затупившимся ножом рваную рану рта, то и на зубах - на силуэте темного такого далекого, химерического языка, то и там, на розовой, мягкой коже оседают фантомные алкогольные бабочки с их рыжими, ячменными крыльями. На его слегка кривоватом лице, с игривым покосившимся ртом и тяжелыми, пестрящими сединой бровями, еще не впитавшийся в кожу скотч смотрится настоящим расточительством.  
\- К чему это я, ах да, - он встряхивает потяжелевшей от хмеля головой и продолжает, - до сих пор не могу понять, жалею ли я, что послушался тогда и двадцать пять лет играл в Ланцелота европейского кинематографа, - он бросает оценивающий короткий взгляд на Квентина, добавляет, - теперь я понял, вид молчаливого и трезвого Тарантино - вот что меня пугает.  
\- Брось, эй, брось, послушай, что я тебе скажу. Сегодня - твой вечер для сожалений и пьяных хемингуэйевских разговоров за жизнь. Тебе только прелого рыбацкого свитера и не хватает, а так образ готов. Дубль первый!  
\- Может, снимешь меня сейчас?  
\- А чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь последний час? Не знал, что у меня в глазу встроенная камера с режимом ночного видения и вспышкой? А по ночам я просматриваю это хоум-видео и отбираю лучшие кадры.  
\- Уверен, там одни только ножки Дайаны*.  
\- А раз ты еще способен быть хоть в чем-то уверенным, то тебе явно следует сделать - еще - пару - глотков, - последние слова Квентин цедит своим сбивающимся, резвым как велосипедная спица голосом. Наполняет чужой тумблер и хлёстко машет рукой, вновь наставив своих въедливых глаз-паучков, облицованных агатом, прямо на Кристофа, - ты продолжай, я слушаю, слушаю. Ты там рассказывал про своего гейского режиссера в лиловых шёлковых гетрах.  
\- С чего ты взял, что он был геем?  
\- В основном так начинаются все муторные актёрские биографии. Помню, Тим Рот мне рассказывал про одного из его первых режиссеров: начало съемок решили отметить в каком-то кабаке, и вся эта перипетия закончилась тем, что у них случилась оргия с пьяными медведями, которые танцевали еврейские народные танцы и палили из ружья.  
Лицо Кристофа еще больше перекашивается и, сокрушительно вздыхая, он приподнимает полный тумблер. Янтарные бабочки мгновенно начинают суетиться и в этой хаотической панике откусывают друг другу ячменные головы, бьются о чужие крылья, скребут по стеклянным стенкам.  
\- Ты к чему мне это рассказал?  
\- Но ты сам спросил про геев-режиссеров.  
\- Но мой не был геем.  
\- А ты что, проверял? - Квентин приподнимает бровь, так что все лицо натягивается, еще сильнее заостряя мстительный, колкий подбородок, - ладно, хорошо, замяли. Сегодня был тяжелый день, Кристоф, и ты не успеваешь за моей мыслью. Так что ты там говорил про своего режиссера-не гея?  
Кристоф, нахмурившись, с легким замешательством изучает пальцы Квентина, отбивающие одну из диско композиций Дэвида Боуи по столу, и, наконец, выговаривает:  
\- Забыл.  
Он улыбается пластичными покрасневшими губами и принимается за скотч.  
\- Не, не, не, не, так не пойдет, - Квентин забирает тумблер, щелчком пальца отталкивает его в противоположную от Кристофа сторону, - где разговоры о былых днях, м? Мне нужен длинный полуночный рассказ о времени, когда ты путал искусство с травой, актёрские побирания с пьянством, игру в театре с блядством, с осенью, всем-всем.  
Кристоф шатко водит указательным пальцем по губам, растирая золотистую, до сих пор содрогающуюся в посмертных конвульсиях пыльцу. Он валко поднимается с кресла, опираясь на заляпанную липкими янтарными кляксами столешницу; склоняет голову и вяло хлопает ладонью по плечу Квентина.  
\- Ты напился на триста евро, - произносит скороговоркой Квентин.  
\- Главное, что на твои триста евро.  
\- Это что, замашки безработного актёра? Может, ты и на чай официанткам не оставляешь?  
\- Точно. С девяносто второго года**.  
Квентин смеется. Его смех похож на разящий, тянущий за жилы осколок шрапнели, и Кристоф поневоле напрягается под протестующий зуд в обмякших в хмелю суставах.  
\- Вот теперь и ты считаешь меня змеем искусителем.  
\- Скорее Мефистофелем.  
\- Собираешься читать мне Гёте в оригинале?  
\- Ein Theil von jener Kraft, Die stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft***.  
\- Was Sie brauchen, Arschloch?****  
\- Что?!  
\- Это всё, что я знаю по-немецки. Очень полезная фраза, на самом деле.  
\- Особенно в берлинских ночных клубах под утро.  
\- Ты явно знаешь толк, - насмешливо бросает Квентин и тут же меняет тему, - садись, - он стучит по деревянным подлокотникам кресла и выразительно подмигивает съежившимися на свету черными жучками в глазах.  
Кристоф передергивает плечами точно от холода и сбивчиво, будто с полным ртом гальки возражает.  
\- Еще один глоток, и тебе придется убрать из сценария героя Ганса Ланды.  
\- Под ножом иль под ружьем вместе весело умрём. И кто сказал, что мы будем пить? Кажется, мы недовыяснили про того апостола господина Фассбиндера? Он же был фанатом Фассбиндера? Не знаю ни одного гея режиссера, который не безумел бы от имени этого близорукого саксонца.  
\- Баварца.  
\- Не суть. Сядь.  
Кристоф отчего-то выдохнул особенно громко и вольно, оставив на чужом плече трупно золотистый шлейф.  
\- Послушай, я...  
Квентин бьёт ему по ноге смачно и неспешно, с чувством божественного просветления на лице, как праведник в Крестовом походе, как престарелый цыган, спустя много лет скитаний и голода умирающий в тепле родной баржи, на которой и был взращён. Он с затаенным предвкушением, с силой бьет ботинком по ноге Кристофа; ощетинившаяся жесткая подошва совсем немного проезжается по штанине, и Квентин резко, без промедления жмет на затаенную, скрытую слоем мышистой шерсти впадинку под коленной чашечкой. Тянущий под диафрагмой хлопок лопающегося сосуда Квентин слышит скорее изнутри себя, а крик, надрывный, многоликий, точно собранный из мозаики нот, вопль, раздавшийся одновременно привычным мужским тенором и припеченно-алыми отголосками баса и даже далеким, антарктическим, выступающим на периферии слуха фальцетом - этот вскрик, гулкий, словно доносящийся из морской раковины, не задевает Квентина и, точно готовясь к новой волне, затихает на несколько мгновений, перемежаясь всхлипами и рваными, поверхностными стонами.  
Он зажимает осевшему на пол Кристофу рот, тот не сопротивляется, только плечи размашисто, гудяще подрагивают, а обломок крика намертво, удушающе застрял в горле, и Кристоф шипит и с присвистом дышит то ли от раздирающей боли в сгибе ноги, то ли от одного только воспоминания о щелчке в колене, в момент удара.  
\- Ты мне ногу... сломал... сукин ты сын.  
Квентин наконец перестает зажимать его рот, и теперь направляется к бару, со свистом открывает дверцу рефрижератора, роется там, фальшиво напевая Cat People*****, и вскоре выуживает переливающийся прохладным лазуритовым светом пластиковый пакет со льдом.  
\- Если говорить откровенно, - он подхватывает Кристофа под мышки и усаживает на изъеденное молью, пышное как предсмертное ложе кресло, - если бы это на самом деле был перелом, то меня бы посадили за решетку, громко и со смаком, а мне как режиссеру это бы, - Квентин деланно прокашливается, - слегка помешало. А сейчас мы с тобой прорепетируем сцену сцену разоблачения фройляйн фон Хаммерсмарк, ты ведь знаешь текст Дайаны?  
Кристоф тяжело дышит, на его висках восковыми каплями отчетливо виден пот, а высокий лоб лоснится под примятой влажной чёлкой цвета шамуа.  
\- Ты, - Кристоф машинально оправляет волосы, - задушишь меня?  
\- Нет - ухо отрежу, - смех Квентина повисает в воздухе как плохое предзнаменование, - но перед этим мне нужно позаботиться о твоей ноге, - он осторожно перехватывает чужую ногу на сгибе, приподнимает и с чувством, смотря Кристофу в глаза, кладет себе на колено.  
\- У тебя и нож с собой есть? - Хмель несколько притупляет ноющую, давящую боль, поэтому неторопливые приготовления Квентина, когда он до бедра поднимает и сбивает в складки выглаженную брючину, кажутся почти неосязаемыми.  
\- Конечно, я всегда таскаю с собой набор доктора Менгеле******. Больно? - Он нажимает на подколенную ямку, и Кристоф морщится, старательно отводя взгляд, - только сосуд лопнул. Тебе повезло?  
\- Повезло тем, что играть я теперь буду только хромых.  
\- И одноухих, ты забыл добавить.  
На этот раз уже Кристоф посмеивается, рукой зажимая растянувшийся в рассеянной улыбке рот.  
\- Мы посидим здесь, пока тебе не станет легче, а после я вызову доктора. Знаешь, это конечно очень трагично, не могу не отметить, но понимаешь ли, сегодня, правда только сегодня, нам придется отснять сцену без тебя, - Квентин прикладывает к поврежденному колену пакет со льдом, старательно приминает его плотнее, - надеюсь, ты не сильно переживаешь?  
\- Да я сейчас просто расплачусь.  
\- Выходит, у меня чутье на самоотверженных актёров.  
\- А у меня на режиссеров-психопатов.  
\- Ты забыл добавить - геев.  
Кристоф теряется и чуть погодя спрашивает.  
\- Это был неимоверно тонкий намёк.  
\- Столь же тонкий, как твой лопнувший сосуд.  
Пару минут они молчат и смотрят друг на друга: Квентин, наставив своих черных паучков в состоянии боевой готовности, науськивая их дробью, выбиваемой на чужой ступне - Кристоф же осмотрительно, с пристрастием оглядывает чужое хищное, тяжелое лицо.  
\- Мне нужен доктор.  
\- Хорошо, в следующем моем фильме будешь играть доктора.  
\- Психиатра?  
\- Это пошло. Лучше дантиста*******.  
\- Буду осматривать челюсти плохих парней, а потом сворачивать им шеи?  
\- Немного предсказуемо, но у тебя определенно есть потенциал сценариста.  
\- А ты будешь играть мою жертву.  
\- Ты что, еще не протрезвел? - Квентин вздергивает бровь, насмешливо поглядывая на собеседника, - но у нас был неплохой диалог, с заявочкой с твоей стороны, - и указывает на Кристофа плотным узловатым пальцем.  
\- Скажи, зачем ты меня ударил? – Когда Квентин его ударил, Кристоф был убежден, что после такого вопроса тот все-таки сломает ему ногу, теперь же вид надкусанного, помутневше-серебряного облатка полумесяца и свежевыпавшего, подмерзшего за ночь до жесткой корки снега, напоминавшего неровную поверхность луны, этот статичный вид из дальнего окна студии придавал ночи безысходный окрас бесконечности.  
\- Мне захотелось проверить стокгольмский синдром на деле, - темные глазастые пауки подбирают под себя лапки и всплакивают ядовитыми слезами.  
\- Дьявол, - непонятно, ругается Кристоф или же констатирует факт.  
\- Перевернул глаза и осмотрелся:  
Внутри меня такой же черный снег,  
Сутулая спина бескрылой птицей бьется,  
В груди моей дрожит и липнет свет.  
И, освещенный весь, иду я в дом знакомый  
И, грудью плоскою облокотясь о стол,  
Я ритмы меряю, выслушиваю звоны,  
И муза голая мне руку подает********.  
Квентин декламирует стихотворение, как должен делать предложение Вуди Аллен в своей новой трагикомедии: будто невзначай, суетливо и комично, для достижения алленовской планки Квентину не хватает только цитат из чеховских пьес и шуток про евреев.  
\- Насколько я понял, - Кристоф пододвигает к себе давно забытый тумблер с остатками виски и прочищает сухим позолоченным смрадом горло, - врач здесь нужен не только мне. И, насколько правильно я тебя понял, безработным в Голливуде я не останусь. Верно? - Кристоф тянет слова, не отрываясь от рук Квентина, поправляющих пакет со сверкающим лазурным льдом, прохаживающихся по расслабленной ноге, от колена и ниже, от пальцев, обводящих выпирающую косточку на лодыжке и подцепивших одними только фалангами большого и указательного край черного, пропахшего синтетикой и обувной кожей, носка, - и насколько правильно я понимаю, ты не заставишь меня прыгать на одной ноге по улицам Парижа, по крайней мере, одного? - Кристоф сам не понимает, к чему и как может он улыбаться сейчас так шало и самонадеянно и закрывать глаза на чужие, совсем не безобидные чудачества.  
\- Ja, mein Führer*********, - на лице Квентина играет несмелый, но всё же оскал, от скалистого выступа подбородка до глубоко посаженных глаз и свернувшихся калачиком ручных пауков. Носок медленно спускается вниз и останавливается у ахиллова сухожилия, чуть-чуть обнажая крепкую, подрумяненную светом, изборожденную прожилками вен ступню.  
\- У Дайаны поизящнее будет. Без порванного сухожилия-то, - от остатков скотча диагнозы начинают извиваться на языке Кристофа, а многострадальные янтарные бабочки запевают панихиду где-то в недрах его желудка, вызывая случайную, болезненную весёлость.  
\- Не знаю, - Квентин кружит пальцами вокруг дышащего холодом ледяного пакета, - никогда ей ничего не рвал, - с полной серьезностью говорит он.  
Кристоф кашляет в кулак и, наклонившись, накрывает кончики пальцев Квентина ладонью, пару раз хлопает по ним, вдавливая ногти в чужую податливую плоть, играючи и с жестким предзнаменованием одновременно. Кристоф едва слышно посмеивается, стараясь скрыть накатившее оцепенение. Ему кажется, что он почти разглядел в этих темных, тяжелых глазах гризли предвкушение, но с Квентином ему невозможно быть в чём-то уверенным бесповоротно и до конца.  
Квентин полностью стаскивает носок и, приподняв, распрямляет тяжелую от напряжения, полуобнаженную ногу. Кристоф откидывается в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники от пронизывающей, тянущей в месте сгиба боли. Квентин жестко проводит ладонью от большого пальца ноги и вверх. Слегка наклонившись и сильно сжав пяточное сухожилие в руке, он оставляет быстрый поцелуй на голени, слегка зажимает натянувшуюся кожу в зубах и отпускает, выпрямляясь, окидывая Кристофа долгим сосредоточенным взглядом, видя, как тот, закусивший губы, с сильно очерченными от напряжения скулами, не отрываясь смотрит на небольшой влажный след на собственной голени, смотрит на два розоватых полукруга, схожими с врожденные метки, оставленные зубами вервольфа при рождении.  
Кристоф резко поднимает голову, рвано дышит, все также держась руками с побелевшими суставами за подлокотники. Квентин опускает его ногу на пол, где лежит упавший и смахивающий на раздавленного таракана чёрный носок.  
\- Что же, - Кристоф расслабляет руки и поправляется в кресле. Он чувствует, как мотыльки в желудке, сложив на своих тельцах лапки, замерли навсегда; задумчиво облизывает губы, оправляет волосы долгим, отрешенным движением, и точно придя к какому-то решению, трет переносицу и произносит, - думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы**********.  
В глазах Квентина черные паучки оживают, клацают клешнями, перемигиваются друг с другом, а в их лакированных спинках отражается вызывающая, многозначительная улыбка Кристофа.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеется в виду Дайана Крюгер, сыгравшая в «Бесславных ублюдках» Бриджит фот Хаммерсмак.  
> ** Кристоф цитирует «Фауста» И. Гёте» "Я - часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо» (нем.) Уверена, что именно с этими словами он кадрил венских девочек.  
> *** «Чего тебе, мудак?» (нем.)  
> **** Песня Дэвида Боуи Cat People является саундтреком к «Бесславным Ублюдкам».  
> ***** Йозеф Менгеле - немецкий врач, проводивший опыты на узниках лагеря Освенцим во время Второй мировой войны.  
> ****** Бесконечные намёки на будущую роль Вальца в «Джанго освобождённый» по всему тексту.  
> ******* Квентин очень разносторонний малый, он даже знает стихотворение Константина Вагина из цикла «Петербургские ночи».  
> ********* «Да, мой фюрер» (нем.)  
> ********** Перефразированная строчка из фильма "Касабланка".


End file.
